


Идеальных людей не бывает

by Omletto



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: Дидерих и Винсент входят во взрослую жизнь.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016. Бета: Изуэль <3  
> Исторические недостоверности; авторские домыслы на тему прошлого персонажей.

Дидерих нашёл Винсента в дальних комнатах. Внутри царил густой полумрак, в дальнем углу что-то шуршало. Дидерих присмотрелся. Свернувшись клубком на разбросанных грязных подушках, Винсент рвал на себе влажную замызганную рубашку. Он судорожно сжимал и разжимал губы, силился то ли что-то сказать, то ли застонать. Затхлый воздух, наполненный вонью человеческих испражнений и тяжёлым опиумным дымом, резал глаза, Дидерих зажмурился и задержал на мгновение дыхание. Всё говорило о том, что Винсент провёл в курильне не один день. 

— Поднимайся, — бросил Дидерих, не решаясь подойти ближе. Он достал из кармана надушенный платок и приложил к лицу. Само место и поношенный вид Винсента вызывали тошноту. 

Винсент испуганно дёрнулся от звука его голоса, поджал колени к животу, схватился за голову.

— Что с тобой? — брезгливо спросил Дидерих. Он чувствовал, что должен что-то сделать, сказать, но мысли беспорядочно кружили в голове, не давая сосредоточиться. Винсент копошился в углу, как безумная голодная крыса. Он покачивался со стороны в сторону, сдавленно мычал, будто переживал острую вспышку боли. Неужели был ранен?

Дидерих пересёк комнату и опустился на колени перед стенающим Винсентом. К счастью, пятен крови на грязной рваной одежде он не нашёл. Лицо Винсента, искажённое гримасой мучений, на мгновение посветлело, когда Дидерих оказался рядом. Винсент посмотрел на него пугающим расфокусированным взглядом. Будто не видел перед собой ни зги.

— Дидерих! Ты пришёл! Ты пришёл спасти меня!

Винсент заплакал. Не издавая ни звука, но подрагивая всем телом. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Дидерих и тут же почувствовал себя дураком.

Винсент не услышал его, смотрел на Дидериха в упор, но не понимал ничего вокруг. Только глотал частые слёзы.

— Я чудовище, — пробормотал он, опуская взгляд. И снова повторил.

— Что там случилось? — осторожно прошептал Дидерих. — Расскажи мне, Винсент! Пожалуйста!

Он наклонился к Винсенту, успокаивающе опустил ладонь на голову, принялся перебирать влажные жирные пряди.

— Я здесь, — приговаривал Дидерих. — Теперь ты можешь отпустить себя, слышишь. 

Винсент поднял к нему лицо, потёрся мокрой щекой о ладонь, посмотрел потерянно, беспомощно.

— Ты тоже видишь их? — спросил он, вглядываясь Дитриху в глаза.

— Кого? — не понял Дидерих. — Глупости это всё. Здесь нет никого, кроме нас. Прекращай…

Винсент поднёс раскрытые ладони к лицу.

— Людей, — проговорил он, едва ворочая языком. — Десятки людей. Живых, резвящихся детей. Чопорных, сплетничающих без умолку, изредка улыбающихся старушек. Погода же стоит замечательная. Все они спешат за город. Ты слышишь смех? — неожиданно ловко Винсент схватил Дидериха за ворот рубашки. — Ты видишь их кровь? Кровь людей, которые умерли у меня на руках?

Его тело скрутило спазмом, Винсент с силой схватился за горло, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть. Дидерих дёрнулся к нему, разжал крепкую хватку.

— Дыши! — закричал он, встряхивая Винсента за плечи. — Смотри на меня! Дыши!

Голова Винсента мотнулась из стороны в сторону, он посмотрел на Дидериха — впервые осознанно, удивлённо, словно опиумная дурь в момент покинула его нутро — открыл рот и глубоко вздохнул. По плечам его прошлась лёгкая дрожь — Дидерих ощутил её собственными ладонями и обхватил запястья Винсента пальцами, удерживая внимание на себе.

— Ты видишь меня? — спросил он, чтобы удостовериться. 

Винсент согласно прикрыл глаза.

— Меня — и никого больше в этой комнате. Мы одни. 

— Да, — послушно ответил Винсент. — Мы здесь. Мы живы. А все эти люди — нет. Каждую секунду они заново умирают в моей голове. Их рвёт на части. Стихают разговоры и смех, кругом ошмётки их тел и покорёженное чёрное железо. В моих руках пистолет, перчатки покрыты крупицами пороха. Я жив, а они погибли. Из-за меня.

Винсент снова глубоко вдохнул.

— Я вижу так много, что хочу ослепнуть.

Дидерих потёр двумя пальцами переносицу, ослабил узел шейного платка и снова посмотрел на Винсента.

— Расскажи мне, — просто сказал он. — Я хочу знать.

— Ты не хочешь, — покачал головой Винсент и всё же продолжил: — Я должен был сделать всё по-другому. Найти взрывчатку. Спасти людей внутри поезда. Вместо этого я вёл подозреваемого. Я знал, что они погибнут, если я не вернусь. Но, как ни хотел, не мог остановиться. Мне был дан чёткий приказ, и я ему следовал. Ведь так подобает вести себя цепному псу королевы?

Винсент замолчал, наверняка ожидая от Дидериха ответа. Тот отвёл взгляд, крепко сжал ладони Винсента в своих.

— Королева сказала «Взрыв должен случиться. От судьбы не уйдёшь. Мне нужен виновный. Приведите его ко мне, граф», — Винсент горько рассмеялся. — Значит, моя судьба убивать?

Дидерих знал об этом деле только со слов Винсента. «Я хочу, чтобы ты проверил все суда, прибывшие из Штатов в последние два месяца», попросил тот на одной из их встреч. Дидерих взялся искать информацию сам — пытался раскинуть собственные сети, в отрыве от связей отца. И нашёл. Всё, вплоть до связи подозреваемого с агентами королевской семьи. Дидерих спешил к Винсенту с отчётом. И всё же он опоздал.

— Королева — а значит и вся Британия — страстно желает изжить излишне смелых американских инвесторов. Их успех подрывает патриотические настроения в империи, — смех Винсента из горького перерос в истерический. Он зашёлся кашлем, обнимая себя обеими руками. Дидерих опустился на подушки рядом с ним. — Акции железнодорожной линии Ливерпуль-Манчестер — известнейшей в стране — не могут попасть в руки чужаков. Если британские компании не могут обеспечить должную конкуренцию, значит, они должны стать непривлекательными для иностранного капитала. Всё просто, правда?

По спине Дидериха скользнул озноб. Что бы он ни раскопал, он и не мог представить, какой окажется полная картина событий. Его будто изваляли в помоях, на Винсента было больно смотреть. 

— Когда-то отец говорил мне, что путь настоящего аристократа невероятно сложен, — медленно проговорил Дидерих.

Винсент задышал ровнее, будто прислушиваясь.

— Теперь я жалею, что мы родились такими, — признался Дидерих. Зная правду, он чувствовал себя слепым беспомощным щенком. Все их бравады, нелепые детские обещания, мечты о славном будущем разом канули в Лету. 

Винсент был прав: из них растили чудовищ.

Бесчувственное мясо, готовое смириться с любым приказом. Даже солдаты могли тешить себя верой в несуществующую высшую цель. Им с Винсентом не было позволено даже этого.

— Добро пожаловать во взрослую жизнь, — пробормотал Винсент. Безразлично, будто просто озвучивал мысли вслух.

Он выглядел жалким, разбитым, почти неживым. Дидерих не мог представить, каково было ему. Боялся подумать, что скоро он станет таким же.

Мир в одночасье стал чужим. Другим, недостойным даже жалости. Дидерих хотел сказать что-то важное, ёмкое, расставляющее всё по местам, позволяющее идти дальше.

Но не нашёл слов.

— В следующий раз всё будет по-другому, — сказал он, убирая волосы с мокрого лба Винсента и обнимая его за плечи. — В следующий раз я буду рядом.

Звери должны держаться в стае.


End file.
